Watashi wa shinseki to koi ni ochita (Me he enamorado de un familiar)
by Andrea Cruz
Summary: - Aún en Construcción -
1. Chapter 1

**私は親戚と恋に落ちた ****\- Watashi wa shinseki to koi ni ochita **

Érase una vez, en un pequeño pueblo de Japón… ok… un inicio muy cutre… seamos más directos e iniciemos esta historia como verdaderamente comienza una historia…

Era un dia cualquiera en la ciudad de Kuoh, se encontraba un castaño, esperando a una chica llamada Amano Yuuma, con la cual, tendría una cita, solo queda agregar que el castaño tiene 17 años de edad… eso y sin contar de que en realidad el chico tiene fama de ser el máximo pervertido del instituto al que asiste, algo triste si se lo preguntan, pero eso será para otra ocasión… dicho castaño se encontraba en las afueras del centro comercial donde habían acordado realizar la cita… el chico se encontraba realmente nervioso, atolondrado, entre otros estados anímicos todos raros por ser la primera cita que él iba a tener y la cual había planeado minuciosamente, hasta con tiempo cronometrado al milisegundo para hacer lo que más había deseado… era tanto los nervios que sentía, que había llegado media hora antes, así que mientras esperaba que la chica apareciera, vio como una chica, vestida de una manera algo extraña, con unas alas de murciélago en su espalda, se le acerca y…

\- ¿tienes algún deseo? te cumpliremos cualquier sueño que tu corazón anhele-

Le dijo la chica a la vez que le entregaba un volante con un símbolo extraño en él, el castaño solo pudo quedarse de piedra, no por la acción de dicha chica, sino por la dulce voz que provenía de ella, al recibir el papel que le ofrecían, aprovechó para observarla bien y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente anonadado… logró observar unos hermosos ojos castaños, en una cara ovalada, además de estar cubierta con un cabello que parecía algo rebelde, dándole a la chica ese toque de rebeldía "linda y agradable a la vista" además de ver unos labios que al castaño le provocaba sentirlos, lamerlos y morderlos con suavidad hasta dejarlos más tentativos de los que tiene actualmente, al bajar la vista, como todo chico hace cuando observa una mujer, vio unos pechos tamaño mediano que a simple vista se veían firmes, más al sur observó una pequeña cintura y unas caderas perfectas que terminaban en unas piernas firmes, que daban a entender que la chica practicaba algún deporte… estaba tan absorto detallando a la chica que…

\- hermosa – susurra de una manera inconsciente

El castaño, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho, se apena y sonroja de una manera monumental, el rubor que tenía en la cara podría dejar albino a un tomate maduro, el castaño iba a disculparse con la chica, por haberla detallado por tanto tiempo, pero al levantar la mirada lo que vio lo dejo impactado… la chica también estaba sonrojada y estaba temblando levemente… parecía algo nerviosa y tímida

\- etto… gomen – empieza a disculparse el castaño – lamento si lo que te dije te ofendio de alguna manera – agrega – no pude evitar detallar lo hermosa que eres – susurra lo último para sí mismo

\- n...n…no te preocupes – dice aquella chica – es la primera vez que me dicen algo así – agrega, con un tierno sonrojo

\- solo dije lo que pensaba, pero de todos modos discúlpame si te ofendi – volvió a disculparse el castaño, además algo sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que alaga a una chica y no recibe un golpe como respuesta

\- como te dije, no te preocupes, mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Kumi Gremory, ¿y tu? – le dice aquella chica al castaño, sorprendiéndolo, ya que ella fue la primera en presentarse

Cuando el castaño escuchó que la chica se había presentado por iniciativa propia, quedó de piedra, ya que, podría decirse, que era la primera vez en que el castaño tiene una conversación de más de dos frases con alguna chica

\- etto… mucho gusto, Gremory-san, me llamo Hyoudou Issei – se presenta el castaño – etto… puedo hacerte una pregunta, si no es mucha molestia – agrega, ya que le da curiosidad lo que hace la chica en estos momentos, es decir, la repartición de volantes, con ese vestido algo… único

\- si me es posible, te respondo la duda, Hyoudou-san – responde la chica con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, logrando que el castaño tragara fuertemente, ya que la sonrisa que tenía en los labios, incitaba al pobre chico a asaltarlos y saborearlos

\- ¿estás trabajando en una cafetería o algo asi?, digo, por que estas repartiendo volantes – preguntó, realizando un esfuerzo monumental en que le saliera de un tono normal la voz, ya que había quedado descolocado por la sonrisa

Cuando el castaño terminó de realizar la pregunta, ve como la chica se tensa levemente, se queda callada unos segundos, el castaño iba a arrepentirse de haber realizado esa pregunta, pero ve como la chica toma aire para hablar

\- etto… como explicarlo – empieza a decir la chica – digamos que esto es un proyecto que tiene mi sempai – agrega

\- ya veo… - el castaño tenía en mente hablar más con la chica, pero observa la hora en un reloj de pared que había en una tienda y ve con sorpresa que habia pasado bastante tiempo y ya iba siendo hora de reunirse con la chica pelinegra – bueno, es un placer haberte conocido, si me disculpas, tendré que retirarme, me encantaría que habláramos después, pues si tú quieres - agrega

\- solo dale tiempo al tiempo – dice la chica – algo me dice que hablaremos más pronto de lo que imaginas – agrega con una sonrisa algo maliciosa

Después de ese pequeño diálogo entre ambos castaños, la castaña se retira, sonriéndole de una manera algo pícara al castaño, se da la vuelta e inicia su camino, da unos pasos, gira la cara y le guiña un ojo al castaño, dejándolo todo idiotizado, y después continua con su camino

El castaño estaba tan perdido en su mundo interior que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que la chica pelinegra se acercaba a él

\- Issei, Issei, ¿estás bien? – empieza la pelinegra a llamarlo, mientras que lo zarandea, logrando que el castaño vuelva al mundo de los vivos

\- gomen, gomen Yuuma, era que estaba recordando unos pendientes que tengo para realizar más tarde – dice, omitiendo el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba todo idiotizado

\- ya veo… me alegra – dice la chica pelinegra

Después de que el castaño se disculpara como otras cinco veces con la pelinegra, ambos inician con la esperada cita, mas por parte del castaño (**nota de laila:** igual que en el canon), ambos fueron al centro comercial, comieron helados y al final caminan por el parque al atardecer

\- bueno, gracias por la cita Issei-kun – decía la pelinegra – ya puedo irme en paz – agrega

\- ¿irte en paz? – pregunta el chico, anonadado

\- gomen Issei… - dijo la chica, con un tono de voz serio, sorprendiendo al castaño, además de no usar honoríficos – resulta que ya mañana me voy de la ciudad, y quería al menos salir una vez contigo… perdóname si te sientes usado – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

El castaño, al escuchar estas palabras, se sintió triste, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que pudo sentir la emoción de la cita

\- no te preocupes, Yuuma-chan, me alegro que al menos pudimos tener esta cita – dice con una sonrisa algo melancólica – solo te deseo un buen viaje –

La pelinegra, al escuchar estas palabras, realiza una acción, la cual deja totalmente paralizado al castaño, además de causarle un cortocircuito en el cerebro, la acción era un beso, algo torpe por ser el primer beso de ambos, eso y además de que el castaño estaba fuera de este mundo

\- ese era mi primer beso – dijo la pelinegra al separarse del castaño – tómalo como un recuerdo de mi parte –

\- aun no… - susurra el castaño, agarra suavemente la cara de la pelinegra y le devuelve el beso, pero le da un toque mas de pasión, causando que al final ambos tengan una pequeña guerra, después de que terminan y se separan – buena suerte en tu viaje, Yuuma –

Después de esto, ambos toman sus caminos respectivos para retirarse a sus residencias y descansar

* * *

Historia nueva... esta vez será un Issei con una Oc


	2. Chapter 2

bueno, esto ya sería considerado el cap2 de esta historia... cambié unas cositas pero dejé la esencia de la historia como tal... ahora aquí unas aclaraciones

\- primero, esta historia no tendrá harem  
\- segundo, el ingreso del castaño al mundo sobrenatural será de otra manera, es decir, no será asesinado para entrar al mundo de lo sobrenatural  
\- tercero, solo quiero que disfruten esta historia

Con cariño: Laila Cruz

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

Había pasado solo un día desde que el castaño y la pelinegra habían tenido su cita, con la consecuente despedida de esta última, el castaño se encontraba algo ensimismado ya que a pesar de que solo tuvo una cita, y aun siendo la primera en sus 17 años de vida, esta terminó de una manera en que el castaño nunca se imaginó que sucedería, es decir, una cita de despedida "por" y "para" la chica, con beso incluido… algo que tiene al castaño por las nubes…

Era tanto el estado melancólico del castaño por lo que sucedió en aquella cita, que se había notado incluso en su vida diaria

El castaño, al llegar al instituto Kuoh, muchos lo miraron de mala manera debido a la fama que tenía el castaño, pero hubo una que otra persona que notaron que el castaño estaba distinto, como triste, melancólico, aburrido o fuera del mundo, ya que aparentemente, a pesar de que los murmuros que rondan son en un volumen que el castaño puede oír… no le presta ninguna atención … y así sigue hasta la hora del almuerzo, al momento de sonar el timbre, los dos amigos del castaño, quienes no habían notado el estado anímico del castaño, se levantan de sus puestos y se dirigen de manera alegre al castaño

\- Issei, vamos a nuestro lugar secreto – decía un chico calvo, uno de los tres integrantes del trío pervertido de Kuoh, el cual el castaño era el líder

Cabe decir que las personas que había en el momento en el salón miraron de mala manera al trío, pero las siguientes palabras de parte del castaño dejaran descolocado y sorprendido a más de uno

\- lo siento Matsuda – responde el castaño, viendo al calvo – verdaderamente hoy no tengo ánimos para nada –

\- ¿le wat? – contestaron a la vez los otros dos pervertidos de clase, además de los demás estudiantes que había en el salón de clases, queda decir que todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, además de que casi nadie respiraba por la declaración del castaño

\- oye Issei… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó un chico de gafas, miembro del trío pervertido – ¿en serio no quieres ir? -

\- enserio chicos, hoy no tengo ánimos para nada – dice el castaño, se levanta y se retira del salón de clases, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás, que no sabían como reaccionar a las palabras del máximo pervertido de la academia

En el salón de clases nadie hablaba, nadie respiraba, ni siquiera el clásico grillito de fondo sonaba, parecía tan irreal lo que sucedió que nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaba preparado para dicho acontecimiento que había pasado

\- etto… o es mi parecer o… ¿acaso Hyoudou dijo que no quería espiar a las chicas? – dijo al aire una chica pelirrosa, la cual pertenecía al club de kendo, esa pregunta la tenía más de uno

\- así parece – respondió un chico, saliendo del shock y respondiendo de paso, la pregunta, la cual no iba a nadie en específico - ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que Hyoudou dijera eso? Es decir, hubiera sido el primero en correr a quien sabe dónde o hubiera dicho que si de una –

\- qué extraño… - murmuraron los demás compañeros del salón de clases

\- oigan ustedes dos – dice la chica pelirrosa del club de kendo a los otros dos miembros del trío pervertido - ¿saben que le pasa a Hyoudou?, se veía como triste – agrega, siendo que ella fue una de las pocas personas que había notado el estado de ánimo apagado del castaño

\- no lo sabemos ni nosotros – responde el chico con gafas a la pregunta formulada – pero de que esta raro, esta es bien raro – agrega

\- bueno, ya que… - dice el chico calvo como si nada – entonces Motohama, vamos a almorzar – y así ambos toman sus bentos y se van a la terraza

\- creo que perdí algo como mujer – murmura la pelirrosa para ella misma

\- también pienso lo mismo – comentan otras chicas que curiosamente habían logrado escuchar el comentario de la pelirrosa

Después de estas palabras, vuelve el ánimo usual al salón de clases, bueno, sin olvidar las palabras dichas por el castaño

En los exteriores del edificio nuevo de la academia Kuoh, se puede ver al castaño caminando, con una actitud toda pensativa

\- porque me siento triste – preguntaba al aire – ¿será por qué Yuuma se fue? – Pregunta a nadie en específico – o será porque no he visto de nuevo a Kumi-san – agrega – arg…. Que me pasa -

Pero lo que no se da cuenta era que dentro de él, estaba despertando un ser ancestral y liberó un pulso de energía el cual fue notado por varias personas, ademas de causar que el castaño se tambaleara levemente, dicho pulso de energía no duro más que unos pocos mili-segundos, pero fue lo demasiado poderoso que varios seres sobrenaturales lo habían notado

**SALÓN**** DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Se puede ver una chica pelinegra, de cabello corto, ojos violetas y con lentes, observando unos documentos que tenía en frente de ella, la chica fue la primera en haber notado el pulso de energía, por la relativa cercanía que había entre ella y el castaño

\- ¿que fue esa energía? – Se preguntaba la chica, quien era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – ¿Qué tipo de ser tiene esa energía tan pura? – agregaba, ya que era primera vez que sentía ese tipo de energía…

**SALÓN DE INVESTIGACIÓN DE LO OCULTO**

La chica que se encontraba en este salón estaba tomando el té de manera tranquila, cuando de un momento a otro la taza que tenia se le cae, al sorprenderse por sentir el aura

\- esta aura… ¿de quién o de qué será? – se preguntaba, ya que lo sintió relativamente cerca

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL CIELO**

Se encontraba una ángel, de doce alas, cabello rubio y buen cuerpo, recostada en una gran pradera disfrutando de la tranquilidad del ambiente, cuando de un momento a otro se sobresalta y se levanta al sentir una energía que no había sentido en mucho tiempo

\- oh, esta sensación tan nostálgica… - murmuraba para sí misma, con una hermosa sonrisa al identificar quien era – me alegra que estés bien -

**EN EL INFRAMUNDO – FACCIÓN DEMONIOS**

Se encontraba una chica pelinegra, con dos coletas, en lo que parecía ser un set de grabación, la chica estaba grabando lo que sería una serie mágica, cuando de un momento a otro siente un pulso de una energía, la cual hace que la chica salte de alegría, para desconcierto de las demás personas presentes por la acción de la chica

**\- **oh vaya, alguien parece que despertó de su letargo… – dijo de una manera algo juguetona la chica, con gran alegría por saber que ese ser estaba viva

**EN EL INFRAMUNDO - FACCIÓN ÁNGELES CAÍDOS**

Había una chica de unos aproximados 18 años, sentada en una oficina, realizando informes por la cantidad de papeles que tenía en su escritorio, estaba escribiendo y al momento de sentir una presencia, deja de escribir, se sorprende y sonríe

\- oh… hasta que decidió mostrarse – comentaba con una gran sonrisa (**nota de laila: **no es Penemue)

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL INFRAMUNDO**

Se encontraba un chico peliblanco con una armadura puesta, la armadura era de color blanco, el chico se encontraba acampando en un pequeño claro de un bosque, en compañía de otras personas, lo curioso de la armadura es que tenia una gema en la mitad del pecho, al sentir la energía, la gema brilla levemente, causando que el chico peliblanco se sorprenda

{_Oh vaya… mi hermana despertó_} susurro para sí misma un ser que había sellado en dicha armadura de color blanco

\- Albion, ¿dijiste algo? – pregunto un chico peliplatino al escuchar como murmuraba el ser que había dentro de él

{No nada… solo son cosas mías} respondió la ente a la pregunta formulada, modificando su voz a un tono de voz grave para ocultar su verdadero genero, el cual es femenino {_no puedo descuidarme, al menos se que mi hermana esta bien_} pensaba el ser

**EN LA GRIETA DE LAS DIMENSIONES**

En un espacio oscuro, con luces como auroras boreales y australes de vívidos colores, se encontraban dos grandes dragones, unos de color rojo y otro de color negro, y encima del dragón negro, mas específicamente en la cabeza, se encuentra una niña con una apariencia de 15 años… a pesar de que ellos se encontraba fuera de la dimensión de la tierra, sintieron claramente el pulso de energía que provenía de ese lugar

\- oh vaya… esta presencia… - comentaba el dragón rojo, con una leve sonrisa

\- es nostálgica – agregaba el dragón negro, recordando la dueña de esa energía

\- no pensé que volvería a sentirla – terminaba por decir la chica que había en la cabeza del dragón negro

**DIMENSIÓN DESCONOCIDA**

\- mami… - dijo una niña de dos años de edad con el cabello color castaño y ojos rojos, como ojos de dragón

**MUNDO HUMANO – ACADEMIA KUOH**

\- bueno, solo espero que Yuuma esté bien donde se encuentre – decía el castaño algo más recuperado – cuando salga de aquí será ir a las afueras del centro comercial a ver si hablo con Kumi-san – agregaba mientras que se dirigía al interior del instituto

Después de la hora del almuerzo regresa al salón, donde varias personas lo miran de una manera algo… extraña

\- oye Hyoudou – comienza a hablar un compañero del salón – ¿dónde estabas? – pregunta, ya que aun nadie se había tragado del todo la negativa del castaño

\- terminé caminando en los bosques de la academia – responde el castaño de manera inmediata y segura, solo queda decir que los bosques de la academia siempre queda retirado de algún edificio escolar

Al escuchar la respuesta, varios se sorprenden, ya que lo dice con una rapidez impresionante, además de la seguridad que mostró en su respuesta, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera verídico ya que no titubeo al responder

Varios chicos ya lo iban a encarar para que dijeran la verdad ya que no se habían tragado la respuesta, pero antes de que hicieran nada, se ve como entran los otros dos miembros del trío pervertido, pero en el estado en el que entran, deja boquiabierto a mas de uno

\- ustedes… ¿Qué demonios les paso? – pregunta el castaño incrédulo, además de los demás estudiantes ya que los dos pervertidos parecían momias de lo vendados que estaban

\- estas son heridas de honor – responden a coro ambos chicos con sonrisas pervertidas

\- ok… pero los dejaron hecho pupa – respondía el castaño, suspirando por la respuesta y por que se imagina lo que estaban haciendo – en fin, entremos a clases - agrega

Después de estas palabras, varios ya le creían al castaño de que estaba en otro lado, ya que no había terminado como los otros dos miembros del trío pervertido, es decir, una momia andante

**MUNDO HUMANO - AFUERAS DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL **

Al finalizar las clases, el castaño se dirige, con paso presuroso, al centro comercial, para ver si de casualidad ve a la chica Gremory… aunque siendo más sinceros, el castaño la busca como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no la ve por ningún lado

\- oh vaya, parece que no está aquí – se dijo a sí mismo el castaño – bueno, será en otra ocasión que la veré – se intentaba animar a sí mismo – si me pongo de intenso, creo que no sería buena idea, solo espero que no se de cuenta-

Después de estas palabras, el castaño se retira del centro comercial, pero sin notar que era observado por la chica que él estaba buscando

\- oh cielos, no pensé que me buscaría – murmuraba la castaña, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU**

El castaño llega a su residencia y al entrar observa que la cena está servida

\- oh Issei cariño, como estas – saluda de una manera amable la madre del castaño, terminando de servir la cena a la mesa

\- bien y tu ma, como estas – responde el castaño

\- bien… Issei cariño no te quedes ahí, ven a cenar con nosotros – dice la madre del castaño mientras que toma de la mano a su hijo y lo conduce hacia la mesa del comedor, en la cual también se encuentra el padre del castaño

\- oe campeón, bien o que – saluda de una manera jovial el padre del castaño

\- bien padre, y usted – responde el castaño

\- bien… que cuentas de la vida campeón – pregunta el padre

\- no nada, lo mismo de siempre – responde el castaño

Después de una animada cena y conversación con sus padres, el castaño se dirige a su habitación, donde se prepara y se acuesta a dormir

**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU - SUBCONSCIENTE DE ISSEI**

El castaño se despierta todo desorientado, en un paisaje paradisíaco, se levanta y comienza a recorrer todo el lugar, tratando de ubicarse

\- qué raro… debo estar en estos momentos durmiendo – se dice a si mismo mientras camina, a lo lejos observa la silueta de una persona a lo lejos, como no sabe qué hacer se dirige hacia dicha silueta

Al acercarse nota que es una chica pelirroja, cuyos cabellos terminan con una coloración amarilla, de unos 15 años de edad y estaba vestida con un vestido color rojo

\- etto… ¿hola? – dice el castaño cuando se acerca a la chica

La chica no responde, solo se voltea y abre los ojos, mostrándole al castaño unos ojos de un color carmesí con la pupila rasgada, además de tener una mirada penetrante

\- etto… donde estoy – pregunta el castaño, a duras penas por la intensa mirada que le daba la chica

-… solo… tiempo… ya… hablamos… luego – dice de una manera entrecortada la chica, solo queda decir que después de estas palabras, todo se oscurece y brota del suelo unas grandes llamas, el castaño se asusta y se desmaya

**RESIDENCIA HYOUDOU – HABITACIÓN DEL CASTAÑO**

El castaño se levanta todo asustado, y mira a su alrededor y ve que está en su habitación

\- oh vaya, solo es un sueño – dice, aliviado

Se recuesta y ve la hora, y ve que ya es hora de prepararse para ir al instituto

\- ok… tiempo de pararme – dice de una manera algo desanimada y se alista para ir al instituto… pero lo que no sabe, que a partir de ese momento… su vida tendrá un cambio de 180 grados

**Continuara…**


End file.
